Jelousy over the truth
by Alpha999
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are friends... Or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's pov:**

I ran my hand through my hair. I was breaking up with a girl. Again. It's not my fault. I give them a chance. But if they blew it there out. "What?" Rachel asked shocked. "Rachel, we're done." She looked at me angry. "Why are you dumping me?" I clenched my fist as I replied, "You were flirting with that guy at the candy shop."

"So we could get free candy!"

"I offered to pay but you didn't notice because you were drooling over him!"

"Fuck you Percy! You're such a man whore!"

"And you're single. Goodbye."

With that I walked away taking my phone out. I pressed contact and pressed the call button.

Ring ring. Click.

"Hey Seaweed brain."

"What are you doing right now?"

"You know it's custom to say hey back."

"Hey and stop rolling you're eyes and answer the question."

"How'd you know I was rolling my eyes? And at home bored."

"I know you Wisegirl. And can I come over?"

There was a pause at the other line and she replied, "Sure, but the she devil and her off spring are here."

I smirked.

"Stop smirking!"

"How'd you know I was smirking?"

"As you said, I know you."

"Alright I'm coming over now."

"See you then."

With that I hung up. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and went to my car. With that, I drove to Annabeth's.

I rang the door bell. I heard a muffled, "Coming!" And some shuffling as the door opened. There stood Annabeth wearing her sweat pants pajama and a tank top. My best friend. "Hey Annabeth." I said as I reached down to give her a hug. She gladly returned it back. "Hey Percy." Her voice mumbled because of my shirt. "Come in." She said as we broke apart.

We were sitting at her bed when she turned on a movie and swung her legs over my lap. We did this all the time. Ever since 6th grade we've been great friends. She put her hands around my neck and whispered into my ear, "So why are you here? Not that I mind." I smirked at her as I said, "Can't I visit my best friend?" She laughed as she said, "Yeah but you're eyes have a different story. You look guilty. Did you break up with Rachel?" I poked her in the stomach as she giggled. "Yeah you know me." She smiled at me looking quite stunning. Whoa. That's my friend. Back off. I scolded myself. "That's great. What happened?" She was always happy when I broke up with a girl. I have no idea why. I never bothered to ask. "She flirted with some guy." I shrugged. Her eyes narrowed. "That little bitch. I'm gonna rip off her tongue so she can't flirt with other guys." I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks but I don't want you to go to jail." She grinned and turned back to the TV and screamed burying her face into my chest. Oh this was nature channel and it was showing a spider close up. I chuckled again and she slapped my chest. "Is it gone?" She mumbled. "Yeah." She looked back at the TV and screamed again. "You jerk!" I was laughing really hard now. "Sorry Wisegirl. I had to try." She grimaced as she punched me. "Ouch." I said non comically. "You don't have to pretend." She said. I fell down onto the bed and started choking. "Annabeth! You killed me. Foul art thou on thee." I said dramatically. She was laughing with me now. I suddenly stood up and whispered against her mouth. "All is forgiven right?" She smiled. She placed her lips on mine and held it for a while and pulled back, "Nope." With that she ran off laughing. I smiled stupidly. Here's the thing. We are not dating. She allows me to kiss her when I break up with a girl. I allow her to kiss me when she fights with Luke and needs a friend. Then I gritted my teeth. How come she never breaks up with Luke. I thought as I opened the door to chase her down.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten positive comments so I will be continuing this story. But I will post stories a little late because I have to work on two. But I will never quit any story. Tata**

**Percy's pov:**

"Annabeth I swear if you don't eat this cookie right now, I'm gonna shove it down you're throat!" I threatened. "No." She giggled trying to squirm away from my grasp. I sighed. I brought eight cookies and I had to share them. After four cookies I go crazy because of my ADHD. "You know I can't eat the cookies on my own. EAT THE COOKIES!" She shook her head. I knew she was either gonna stick her tongue at me or go haha. She did the first. I quickly grabbed it and tried to stick it in her mouth. She immediately closed it once more. "Annabeth." I said in a warning tone. "Percy." She said back in a sing song voice. Then I had an idea. I took a bite out of the cookie desperately trying not to swallow it and quick as flash I kissed her. She immediately melted into my arms kissing back. I stuck my tongue into her mouth and delivered the cookies. Gross? A little. Success? Hell yeah!

"Crap!" She yelled. I grinned. "You suck Percy." She said getting out of my grasp. Then the door opened. Mrs. Chase stood by the doorway. "Honey, I know you're friend came to sleepover, but if you make too much of a racket I'm gonna have to send him home." Oh right did I mention I was sleeping over at Annabeth's? "Ok mommy." Annabeth replied sarcastically . Ms. Chase frowned. "I'm sorry Mrs. Chase. We'll try to keep it down. Goodnight mam." I said smoothly. She smiled at me and said, "Goodnight you two." And left. Annabeth turned to me and frowned, "Why were you so polite to the she devil?" I chuckled. "I don't plan to get kicked out of this house. Besides, why don't you want to eat the special cookies my mom made?" She pursed her lips. "I'll get fat." I started laughing. "No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Tell me how I wouldn't get fat."

"You play volley ball almost everyday on the week days. You run track. You do gymnastics. You do archery. And you're telling me you're gonna get fat?"

She laughed as she said, "Ok point taken. But Luke doesn't want me to get fat. He said he'd dump me if I do." I froze. "That's not very nice." I growled. Then I remembered. "Wait didn't you have a date with Luke a couple hours ago?" She pursed her lips. "I did but he came late." I tried not to grind my teeth to pulp. "How late?"

"An hour."

"An hour!" She immediately shushed me. "An hour?" I said in a whisper. She nodded. "What a jackass. Can I please beat him up?" She shook her head. "He was busy."

"With what?"

"I don't know."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't tell me."

I groaned then remembered what Thalia had shown me.

Flashback into the past:

"Percy! Percy!" She shouted. "What?" I asked a little annoyed. "Look!" She said and shoved her phone at me. I pressed play on the video and watched in horror as Luke brought another girl in the backstage. I couldn't see what they were doing but the heavy breathing and moaning sure displayed what it was. "I have to tell Annabeth." I demanded. "No!" She shrieked. "Why not?" I snapped. "Luke's cheating on her. That's a dick move. I have to tell Annabeth." She shook her head. "Percy, Annabeth has loved Luke since 5th grade. Who's she going to believe you or her boyfriend?" I stumbled on my next words. "I'm her best friend."

"Her best friend, you left for two years getting other girls."

I put my head down. "Besides." She continued. "She's gonna get hurt. We don't want that." I gritted my teeth. "Fine."

Flasback over

Annabeth yawned. "Let's go to sleep Percy." I nodded. "Hold on. I gotta change." With that I rushed to the bathroom. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to beat up Luke. But I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her. Because whether I liked it or not, I was in love with my best friend.

**Shout out to AnnabethC98 for helping me edit this. You did a fantastic job!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the late update. i was busy. anyway lets just read the story**

**Percy's pov:**

I woke up and slightly opened my eyes. A mess of blonde hair was in my sight. I heard a groan as the blonde hair moved showing a beautiful Annabeth sleeping peacefully. I smiled and slightly pressed my body against hers. Then I realized my hands were on her hips. One on her hip bone and the other below her belly button. I didn't want to move it because she could wake up and, well I liked where my hand was. She gave a slight moan and opened her eyes. "Percy?" I grinned. "Yeah?" Her sleepy face turned to a smirk as she said, "I so saw you checking me out a couple seconds ago. I blushed slightly but rubbed my chin on her neck. Her breath caught as I said, "Who can blame me?" I pulled back satisfied. "Wanna go for a run?"

"Sure." Then she slipped off her tank top and grabbed her short shorts. I looked away as she changed. "Done." I turned around. I grinned as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She was wearing a sports bra and short shorts. She blushed. "Oh shut up seaweed brain." She slapped my face gently and walked in front of me swaying her hips a little. I grinned at the sight before me.

"I- I win." I huffed out. "Nu-nuh-u-uh. I win." She retorted. "A tie." I said. We had ran all the way to the central park from her house. We jogged around for an hour. Afterward sweaty and tired we sat on the bench. We talked about normal things like Grover because he got attacked by acorns. Or how Thalia managed to shock Nico. She was really conductive. But she did use the magic electric thingy. We were laughing how Silena's skirt ripped in the middle of the mall when we heard an angry voice say, "What the hell are you doing here with her Jackson?" I looked up to look into deep dark blue eyes. "Luke." I growled out. "Hey Luke." Annabeth said cautiously. "Again, what the hell are you doing here with her Jackson?" I snorted. "What's it to you?" His eyes glowed slightly. "Watch what you say Jackson. Annabeth what the hell do you think you're doing with him?" I glared at him. "That's cuz he's my friend Luke." His eyes turned slightly golden. "Well whatever. You coming with me?" He asked. I couldn't believe this. He was just fucking ignoring me. I stood up. "Percy no." Annabeth said. I calmed down as she turned to look at him. "No Luke because I'm still mad at you because of coming to my date late. So you can leave now." I smirked as Luke growled in anger. "Stupid whore." He walked away. I clenched my fist and tried my hardest to go over and punch Luke. Annabeth squeezed my biceps. "Percy let's go to the beach." She suggested. I usually calmed down there. "Sure."

"I swear to the gods that I will cut off you're fingers and burn it and throw the ashes into the volcanoes at Mt. Etna Percy if you don't let me go!" Annabeth threatened. I was at the edge of the small cliff holding her out. I smirked as her eyes widened. "Ok." I dropped her and she screamed. I immediately grabbed her again. She was breathing hard. "Ready?" I asked. "Percy NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I jumped from the cliff and in seconds I landed in the water. She immediately swam away and came back trying to punch me. I was laughing so hard as she pounded on my arms and chest. "Percy!" She screamed. I grabbed her arms and gathered her in my arm. "Love you?" I asked. She tried to look away but I made her look into my eyes. The hardened steel turned to melted chocolate. "Fine." She grumbled. I chuckled and placed a kiss on her nose. "Really on my nose? It's freaking a centimeter away from my lips Kelp head." She grumbled but ruining with a smile. I reached down and kissed her lips. "Better?" I asked pulling back. She nodded.

We sat in the sand underneath a tree for shade. "Doesn't that cloud look like a horse?" Annabeth asked. I squinted my eyes and shook my head. "It looks like a cloud still." She laughed. "That's what it is stupid." I frowned playfully. "That hurt." She punched my arm. "That doesn't hurt." She rolled her eyes. I looked up to the skies and actually thought something in the clouds looked like a heart. What a cliche I thought with a smirk. I looked down at Annabeth who had her head on my shoulder closed eyes and smiling. She looked amazing. I- I- I didn't know what to do. Luke was being a Jackass and she was forgiving him. Why? Why? I chose my next actions carefully but regreted it immediately.

"Annabeth, why do you take Luke's shit?"

"Percy. Don-"

"No Annabeth. Seriously why? When I could do so much better?"

"What?" Shit I thought. Ok I didn't think it through completely. "I-" Fuck it. I already admitted it. Here we go. "Annabeth I want you to break up with Luke. I want you to go out with me. I really like you. Please Annabeth. It hurts me when Luke does this to you." She looked at me shocked. She got off my lap and backed up slowly. "Percy I- I can't break up with Luke. I- I don't like you that way. Sorry I don't." My heart shattered into pieces. "O-ok." I mumbled. "No Percy I-" I turned around and ran off.

**Percy got fucked!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annabeth's pov:**_

School started and I haven't seen Percy in 16 hours and 18 min. I missed him already. I slipped out of the shower with a groan. I had to go to school. Which meant I had to see Luke. And Percy. My mother always said, "Think with you're head Annabeth. Any trouble you get, you can get out with that head of you'res." My head just ruined the good friendship I had with Percy. Then I frowned. Was it friendship we had? After all the time we've kissed? And that would be counting as cheating with Luke. I sighed. Then a thought popped into my head. _He loved me._ I was amazed. How could he suffer through this. Everytime I kissed him I basically used him. I used him as a stress reliever. I played his love to my advantage. Then my head thought, That's not fair. I didn't know he loved me. Then somewhere inside me thought back, Doesn't mean I have the right to do this. I groaned again. I was arguing with myself. Next thing you know I'm at a mental hospital being amazed by a spoon.

I walked to school early wanting to get some fresh air. My phone buzzed.

Thalia- Come to school quick!

Me- Why?

Thalia- Just hurry up Annie!

Me- Ok and stop frigging calling me Annie!

Thalia- Whatever Annie.

I gritted my teeth running to the school now. I saw Thalia at the entrance bobbing her head to some crazy music. "Thalia!" I called out. Her eyes zoned on me and she ran over to me and covered my mouth. "Mmph!" I said with annoyance. "Shh. Come on they might still be here." She released me and I said, "Who?" Her eyes flashed with sympathy. "Come on let's go." She led me inside.

On the way to where ever we were going she kept muttering, "He was right. Stupid kelp for head." Or "I'm gonna kill the bastard." I shivered because Thalia could do serious damage. She suddenly stopped. "Listen." She whispered. We were quiet. Then we heard a locker door bash and a moan. "I rather not see real life porn." I said rolling my eyes. "Shh!" She grabbed my arm. She stuck out her phone and took a picture. "Maybe you don't but you might wanna see who it is." She showed me the camera. On it was Drew her shirt was off and her breast were showing because of the strap that slipped down to her elbow. A hand was groping one and she was making out with someone. That someone had blonde hair. But his face was covered. "So." I said coolly. "That's Luke you dumb blonde." She said gritting her teeth. I immediately protested. "That's not Luke." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, then come on." She grabbed me and turned me around the corner.

Thalia cleared her throat and the couple jumped in surprise. "L-Luke." I stuttered my heart shattering. "Annabeth?" He said looking dazed. "What are you doing here?" My brain couldn't analyze this. Thalia gave a growl. "You son of a bitch of a bastard. You sorry excuse for shit! You fucking cheat on Annabeth you fucking man whore!" She screamed at him. I fell on my knees and sat down as my brain just shut down. Luke seemed to be in shock while Drew slipped on her bra. "Luke why?" I asked. He was looking at me with guilt. "I'm sorry Annabeth you weren't suppose to see this." Then he realized what he said. "No I mean-" Thalia gave him both middle fingers and shouted, "You pussy! You don't have the guts to even tell her why? You fucking cunt!" I grimaced at this. "Thalia that's enough." She looked at me with fire. It died a little and she muttered, "Fine."

"Luke." I said unsteadily. He looked at me with begging eyes. "We're done." He seemed to be lost for words but quickly regain composure. "That's a bad move Annie. You know what I can do. I can bring you down hard. The whole school will think you're a slut and a desperado. If you break up with me you're social status is done." SMACK! Luke held his cheek where Thalia had smacked him. "Fucking bastard." She muttered. "Do what you want Thals." Luke spat out. "But you two are just going to be known as whores who tried to get into my pants."

CRUNCH! I looked up surprise thinking, whoa Thalia can punch. But she looked dazed and was for some reason holding a camera. Then who... Percy stood there his fist still in a punching motion. His eyes burning with hate and fury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's pov:**

I stared at him amazed. His eyes stared into Luke's as he grabbed Luke's shirt and pinned him on the floor. "Listen Jackass." Percy snarled. "I would do things worse to you if we weren't on school ground. But since we are you got lucky. You talk shit about any of these girls, especially Annabeth, mark my words Luke. I. Will. Kill. You. Understand?" Luke just spat at him. Percy reared back missing the spit. He drove his elbow into Luke's gut. He turned around. "Percy." I mumbled. He stared at me intensely. Then turned to Thalia. He took the camera from her. Then he sprinted off.

_Few weeks later._

Luke did it. He made rumors and everyone except my friends sneered at me or made fun of me. I walked down the hallway until I reached my locker. I heard someone say, "Look what the cat dragged in." I sighed and turned around Drew was smirking and next to her was Rachel glaring at me. "What do you want Drew?" I asked. "Nothing for you trash." She said and walked away. I sighed. Thalia was away with her step mother Artemis so I was stuck here alone. I saw Nico walking towards me. "Hey Annabeth." He called out in class. Everyone became silent. He ignored the look and put a hand on my shoulder. "Everythings going to be ok today." He said with a warm smile. "How do you know?" I mumbled. "Because." Then he flashed a grin to everyone and kept it on Luke. "Percy's, gonna handle it." When I heard Percy my shoulder lifted a little. It brought a small smile onto my face. Then Nico turned around and walked to his seat.

Class started but Percy wasn't at his seat. Mr. Blowfis started talking about the subject of a subject and pronouns and stuff. Usually I listened but I was now noticing the whispers about me. After about half an hour the door to our room burst open with an angry looking Percy. Mr. Blowfis looked surprise. He then walked up to Percy who glared at Luke. "Where have you been these few weeks? Your mother and I have been worried. Why did you run away from home?" My eyes widened. Why would he do that. Percy just shrugged off Mr. B and walked towards Luke. Nico stood and walked to him. "Before you ask, I got it. And yes I beeped it too." Percy turned to Nico and said, "Good. You know what to do." Then he turned back to Luke walking towards him. "You sure you don't want help?" Nico asked. Percy shook his head. He walked right next to Luke who was smirking at him. He wasn't going to-

SMACK! Luke fell off his chair with a groan his nose bleeding. "Percy!" Mr. B shouted. He was gritting his teeth. He kicked Luke in the chest earning another groan. Then slowly we watched as he put a knee on Luke's chest and snarled out, "That's not even a fraction of pain you're putting Annabeth through." Everyone turned to me. "Percy Blowfis! Go to the office now!" Percy got up and snapped his finger. Nico handed him something. Then as he walked out the door he said, "It's Percy Jackson."

**Percy's pov:**

I walked into the office seething with anger. Chiron looked up from his paper work. He immediately saw the blood on my hand. "Oh dear." He muttered. I ignored him I barged into Mr. D's office. He looked up from the wine magazine. "Peter Jonson. What a unpleasant surprise." I gulped down my anger and said, "I need access to the school TV." He looked bored as he said, "And why would I give you that?" I smirked. I dug through my backpack and pulled out a bottle of wine made in Greece. His eyes widened. "That isn't..." I nodded. Mr. D got into trouble with his father and was sent here to behave. It meant no wine. "I'm sure we could keep this a secret. You know between us guys." He gulped. "What kind?" My smirk grew bigger. "The Greek kind. You're favorite." Mr. D gave a groan. "You have 30 minutes. Now give me the wine." I put the wine on the table and snatched the keys out of his hand.

I busted in through the school network section. The kids were rehearsing for the next show. They looked at me in surprise. "Who are you and what are you doing here." A guy said. "A senior and I have special permission from Mr. D." I held up the keys. There eyes widened. "Oh ok." I started ordering them around. "Set up the camera. We're doing this live." They quickly shuffled around. I sat down at the chair fingering the object in my hand. This was going to be good.

"Ok we're live in 3 2 1."

I cleared my throat. "Hey everyone. You probably don't know me. Well my name is Percy Jackson. A senior at our amazing school. The captain of the basketball and swimming for varsiety." Then I sat down the object on top of the table. "I'm here to talk to you about something. Or a rumor." I took a deep breath and continued. "Apparently a rumor said that the girl who dated Luke was actually a whore and wanted to get into her pants. And the girl who is her best friend is one too. Let me ask you a simple question. Why do you believe him. Why? Is it because you actually believe him. Or is it because you want to get on Luke's good side because he's popular and is the captain of the football team. And another thing. Apparently every girl he's dated is a slut so he breaks it off right? Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?" I cracked my knuckles.

"It either means, Luke has something for whores... Or he's lying. He's spreading rumors. The idiots who kept spreading this rumor are going to pay." I stared at the camera my gaze burning. "But the people who believed Luke. Look deep into yourself. Put away the stupid popularity. Do you really think Annabeth is a slut or a whore? She first of all has perfect grades. I'm not saying she isn't a nerd." I said with a sly grin. "But she's a beautiful one. Second, she doesn't wear freaking skirts or those low V's or black or cheetah leggings like the actual sluts. She's a innocent girl who made the wrong choice of dating one Jackass. And if you still don't believe me, I have evidence." I grinned like an idiot. "Luke. Your lies are over. The truth comes today. All the girls he dated, "Rachel, Silena, Juniper, and all the girls I don't know, they are not sluts or whores. Watch this film." I plugged in my camera.

_Film:_

_Thalia cleared her throat and the couple jumped in surprise. "L-Luke." Annabeth stuttered my heart shattering. "Annabeth?" He said looking dazed. "What are you doing here?" Thalia gave a growl. "You son of a bitch of a bastard. You sorry excuse for shit! You fucking cheat on Annabeth you fucking man whore!" She screamed at him. Annabeth fell on her knees and sat down. Luke seemed to be in shock while Drew slipped on her bra. "Luke why?" Annabeth asked. He was looking at her with guilt. "I'm sorry Annabeth you weren't suppose to see this." Then he realized what he said. "No I mean-" Thalia gave him both middle fingers and shouted, "You pussy! You don't have the guts to even tell her why? You fucking cunt!" Annabeth grimaced at this. "Thalia that's enough." She looked at Annabeth with fire. It died a little and she muttered, "Fine."_

_"Luke." Annabeth said unsteadily. He looked at her with begging eyes. "We're done." He seemed to be lost for words but quickly regain composure. "That's a bad move Annie. You know what I can do. I can bring you down hard. The whole school will think you're a slut and a desperado. If you break up with me you're social status is done." SMACK! Luke held his cheek where Thalia had smacked him. "Fucking bastard." She muttered. "Do what you want Thals." Luke spat out. "But you two are just going to be known as whores who tried to get into my pants."_

_CRUNCH! Annabeth looked up surprised. Percy stood there his fist still in a punching motion. His eyes burning with hate and fury._

_His eyes stared into Luke's as he grabbed Luke's shirt and pinned him on the floor. "Listen Jackass." Percy snarled. "I would do things worse to you if we weren't on school ground. But since we are you got lucky. You talk shit about any of these girls, especially Annabeth, mark my words Luke. I. Will. Kill. You. Understand?" Luke just spat at him. Percy reared back missing the spit. He drove his elbow into Luke's gut. He turned around. "Percy." Annabeth mumbled. He stared at her intensely. Then turned to Thalia. He took the camera from her. Then he sprinted off._

_Film end:_

__The film ended as I said, "Now you know the truth. Annabeth isn't who you think she is. She's smart loyal and beautiful. But she isn't a slut or a whore. The real on is Luke." I stared dead into the camera. It was dead quiet. But then suddenly there were shouting and doors slamming and chaos. I smirked. "Luke, your reign is done."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey I updated! HAHAHA WASSUP PEOPLE! Sorry for the late updates and sorry for not updating The kingdom of Atlantis. I am stuck on what to do with that story? Any suggestion? And I have decided to make this a T story. So sorry folks if you were expecting lemons. Enough of this, onto the story my loyal readers!**_

**Annabeth's pov:**

After Percy finished I sat there in shock. He... He did this for me? I didn't know if I should tear up, go to Percy, or yell at Luke. Without knowing, a tear fell down my cheek. First option it is. It was eerily quiet. I expected for everyone to stare at me again but everyone was glaring at Luke. "It- It's true." A girl said. Silena. She held onto Beckendorf's hand as she said a lot louder. "I dated him but when he started cheating on me I broke it up. He- he made rumors. I'm not a slut. I'm a normal human being." Tears fell down her cheek. Even Beckendorf said something when he rarely talks, "It's true. It's not even just Luke. It's his gang too. Silena's a nice girl. Just like Percy said, a innocent girl who dated the wrong guy." Then his eyes narrowed on Luke. "You're in some deep shit you dick." Then chaos happened. Beckendorf, Nico, Travis, all lunged at Luke. They started beating the crap out of him. Mr. B tried to stop them but Luke's gang started fighting my friends. Everyone who believed Percy went after Luke and his gang. Luke dated a lotta girls. I thought. I walked out the door. And after all the pain I put Percy through he was still there for me. "Annabeth." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Percy. His green eyes warm but filled with concern. I looked at him with disbelief. I stumbled towards him at first but then ran tackling him into a hug. Tears were rolling down my face freely. "I'm sorry." I repeatedly choked out. He wrapped his arms around me. "Wanna get outta here?" He whispered. I looked up and nodded like a 7 year old child. He gave me a crooked grin that brought a smile up to my face. I remember how we first met. A fortunate turn of event.

_Flashback:_

_I ran to the cliff grinning like crazy. "You can't catch me!" I shouted at the person who was it. I was 12 and for once acting like a kid. The kid who was it, had black hair that went down to his eyes. He grinned back and said, "Watch me!" He ran towards me. I feigned on one side and went the other. Little did I know it was the edge of the cliff. I fell screaming as I closed my eyes. I waited ten seconds as some pressure grew on my arms. "Hey! Stop closing your eyes. I can't lift you on my own." A voice said. I opened it to see the boy who was it holding my arms with both hands. I was scared. What if he lets go? Or what if he falls and we both fall? He seemed to notice the distrust in my eyes._

_"Look at me. Look me in the eyes." I did so. In his beautiful green eyes I saw warmth. "We're gonna get out of this in one piece and working order." He said. Now hook your hand onto that ledge part." He kept telling me what to do never breaking the gaze to my eyes. Neither did I. Next thing I knew I was on the cliff side with my arms around him. I pulled back blushing. "Thanks." I mumbled. "No problem. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson." I shook his hand. "My name is-" He inturpted me. "Annabeth Chase. I know. Smartest kid in the camp. The guys talk about you." He said shyly. I smiled. "Thanks." He shrugged it off. Then got a mischivious glint on his face. "By the way... you're it!" He shouted and ran away laughing. I stood there dumbfound then slowly smiled. This could be some friendship. I thought as I chased him._

_Flashback over:_

He opened the car for me and I slipped in. Without a word he closed it and walked to his side and jumped in. We drove silently, to the beach. Once we got there he opened the door for me without a word and walked me to his cabin. Once I got in I decided to break the silence. "Percy, thank you." He raised his eyebrows but grinned. "That's what friends do Wisegirl. Don't worry." My heart clutched at the word friends. I didn't want to be friends. I then realized what love meant. Love meant having a guy that wasn't just cute and a popular jock. Love meant something entirely different. It meant having a guy who cared. Nothing else. He could be drop dead gorgeous or dead ugly. (pun intended) He could be rich or poor. But what mattered was that the man cared. I stared at Percy's beautiful green eyes that held affection and warmth. I know who I loved. I loved Percy.

**Thought of ending it there. Butttttttttttttt i wanted to put some percy and annabeth moment. Sorry I dont say percabeth. Damn it I said it. Anyway here you go.**

"Percy I-"

"No don't worry about it. You said yourself you didn't feel that way about me. I'm totally fine with it." So unselfish.

"No Percy seriously you need to-"

"You're right. I do need to listen to you. I mean why would you like me? I'm not hot, I'm not even rich, I'm not popular. I was mistaken about things everytime we kissed. I'm sorry. It's just that I mmph!" His last words were muffled by my lips. I pulled back with a smile. "You talk to much. He looked befuzzled. I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. "Annabeth I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me you dolt." He grinned a crooked one and reached down to kiss me. He tumbled us into one of the bed and we rolled around kissing. I dragged my hands under his shirt and ran my hand up and down his muscles. He shivered. I grinned against his lips triumphly knowing I had this affect on him. But he pulled away from my lips and ran his lips down to my neck. He bit into my collar slightly and I let out a gasp. He pulled back sucking on the skin leaving a quarter size hickey earning him a moan. He pulled back and grabbed my hands and said, "I don't think we should go any farther." I rolled my eyes. I had no intention to do that. "Just hold me seaweed brain." I said smiling. Then I thought as he wrapped his arms around me, this is love.

**AN: To the reviews I got, theowlandthehorse, thanks for the feed back. I see your point on how not to use the c word. This was a one time thing. Don't worry. And we're talking about Thalia right? She's suppose to be a real bitch to people she hate. But I wont use the word if people dont like it. Thanks for the review seriously. I need more reviews like this to know what my fans like. Thanks again.**

**Sadie Breezy, hahahahahahahahaha Im laughing my ass off at what you said. In this computer tv show thing a guy says, " Dare is a dick to be sucked! That dick is mine! Suck my Dick!" HAHAHAHAAHa thanks for your review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's pov:**

A loud knock was heard on the door. I got up groggily. Who comes to a beach house at 4 am. I looked down and almost jumped out of my skin. Annabeth was pressing her back against my chest. A slight blush creeped up my face. Oops. We were only watching a movie... I slowly moved myself out of our little entanglement and walked to the door. I opeened it and a very excited Nico, a sleepy Thalia, a bored Silena, a grumpy Beckendorf, and a for some reason jumpy Grover. "Percy bro we have to talk now!" Nico half yelled causing Thalia to punch him in the guts. "Shut up please." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah dude. Annabeth is asleep." Then I blushed. He immediately closed his eyes. "Is it clean?" I scowled. "Get in here."

Thalia jumped on a bed and snored away. Grover and Nico started explaining things to me while Beckendorf and Silena talked quietly. "Ok and then after you finished talking on TV, Luke and Beckendorf started fighting. Then Me and some other guys joined in and we started beating the crap out of him." Nico rushed out excitedly. Grover who usually hated voilence chipped in, "Yeah and then Mr. Blowfis was all like stop! And then Lukes gang came but we beat the heck out of them too." They both laughed and high fived. I chuckled with them. "The girls are awake." Beckendorf said no longer grumpy. Annabeth and Thalia stumbled in looking like zombies. Annabeth fell into my lap with a slurred, "Gdmrnig." Everyone laughed. Thalia was no better. She went up to Nico and punched him and said, "Where my coffee. Which set up us again.

The day went on as usual. Hanging at the beach. Eatting food. Having alone time. You know alonneeee timeee. Anyway. Things got interesting at the bonfire.

"No truth or dare." Thalia said firmly. "Why not?" Silena begged like a little kid. Thalia gave her glare and it shut her up right away. "Let's get some smores out guys." Nico said. I took out a bag of marshmellows and tossed it to Nico. We all grabbed sticks and started roasting marshmellows. Just when I was about to pull it away after 10 min of perfect good marshmellow I accidently hit a log and the marshmellow went up in flames. I was near in tears. "NOoooooo! How could you!" I groaned. Everyone laughed. "It's just food." Silena said. I turned to her with a serious look. "Just food? Just food? Food is waht keeps us alive and going. If we didn't have it we would die." Everyone was cracking up so much now. Even I was. "You big baby here." Annabeth said. She handed me her marshmellow. I immediately refused. "No you eat it." It was perfectly brown. "Seaweed brain it's fine. As Sil said just food." I shook my head. "Open your mouth." She did hesitantly. I gently placed the sweet in her mouth. Then quick as a flash I placed my mouth on the other end so our lips would be together. I heard Nico and Thalia groan in protest while Silena cooed. We broke away after a while with red faces. "I think I should clean up." Annabeth said. Our faces were smeared with Marshmellows. "I'll help. Err I mean me too." I got up and followed Annabeth to the cabin.


End file.
